Naughty Teased
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Hinata hanya ingin melihatnya dipermalukan dan melihat sampai dimana batas pengendalian diri lelaki itu. Tapi saat itu terjadi, ia justru ketakutan. Karena Neji yang lepas kendali benar-benar mengerikan.
1. Chapter 1

** Naughty Teased**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

PAIR: NEJIxHINA(RTN)

WARNING**: AU,OOC**

**JUST ADULT ONLY**

.

.

Chapter 1. I Hate him so much!

Hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah selalu dianggap sebagai anak-anak.

Meskipun kau sudah berusia 18 tahun, lebih tinggi dari adikmu, dan payudaramu sudah membesar, orang-orang tua keriput pasti akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai anak-anak.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Tapi inilah hidup.

Setidaknya hidup yang kujalani.

Usiaku sudah 18 tahun bulan lalu, yang berarti aku sudah legal untuk hidup mandiri dan sudah lebih dari mampu untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Aku bahkan sudah pernah sex dengan pacarku. Tapi apa orangtuaku paham akan hal sederhana seperti itu?

Tidak.

Bukan karena mereka bebal, seperti yang selama ini kuyakini, tapi karena mereka gagal _move on_.

Mereka gagal untuk tidak melihatku sebagai putri kecil mereka yang imut dan lucu. Ya, ya aku tahu. Orangtua. Kapan mereka akan mulai belajar? Padahal orang lainpun tahu bocah imut menggemaskan itu sudah lama hilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, namanya juga orangtua. Mereka benci perubahan.

Mereka hanya bisa hidup tenang jika segala sesuatunya sama seperti dulu. Tak peduli dunia berputar dan berubah, mereka tetap menginginkan hidup yang sama.

Seperti malam ini.

Awal liburan musim panas, dimana orangtuaku selalu pergi berkunjung ke rumah sanak keluarga selama seminggu penuh, mereka akan menghubungi sepupuku sebelum pergi.

Padahal jika mereka lebih sadar zaman, gadis berusia 18 tahun mana yang membutuhkan babysitter? Tidak ada. Dan kalaupun mereka perlu, yang pasti bukan sepupu berbentuk lelaki pendiam, muka datar, berambut panjang mirip perempuan dan tua.

Yup, Neji memang sudah tua. Usianya sekarang sudah 29 tahun. Sudah kerja. Sudah mapan juga. Dan, seperti yang selalu diocehkan paman, sudah cukup tua untuk berumah tangga. Tapi yang paling jelas adalah; Neji sudah tidak menyenangkan diajak senang-senang.

Setiap ia datang, kami hanya akan ada dirumah. Duduk didepan tv setelah makan malam, menonton berita dan tidur. Selalu seperti itu.

Orang-orang tua memang membosankan, karena itulah aku benci pada mereka.

Dan malam ini, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kami duduk diruang keluarga. Neji duduk dengan kaku di sofa sambil menonton berita. Sesekali ia meneguk tehnya. Sementara aku menyibukkan diri membaca novel diatas karpet. malas duduk berdekatan dengan sepupuku itu. Sedangkan Hanabi, adikku yang sama membosankannya, duduk manis sambil mengecek statusnya di facebook.

Kami terus seperti itu sampai tanpa sengaja aku menyadari tatapan Neji pada…ku? Tidak, dia tidak sedang memandangku, tapi dia sedang melihat dadaku!

Ternyata dia tak sesuci pikiran orang-orang.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana ayah selalu memujinya. Neji juara kelas-lah, Neji yang sopan-lah, Neji begini, Neji begitu. Dan yang paling mengesalkan, tampaknya ayah lebih bangga padanya daripada padaku. Sampai saat inipun, hal itulah yang membuatku benci padanya.

Dan sekarang, disinilah sang kebanggaan, duduk di sofa sambil melihat tanpa berkedip payudaraku yang sedikit menyembul dibalik _tank tops_ yang ku pakai. Udara yang lembab membuatku lebih nyaman memakai pakaian pendek seperti ini.

Dia belum menyadari perbuatannya sudah ketahuan karena matanya terus menatap kearah yang sama seperti terhipnotis. Jika aku tiba-tiba bergerak menutupi payudaraku, ia akan langsung sadar dan semua perasaan risihku akan hilang. Tapi tentu saja, keadaan akan jadi canggung dan Hanabi akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Bukan berarti aku peduli. Toh, jika Hanabi tahu, Neji sendiri yang ketiban sial. Sikapnya yang mesum akan langsung tersebar dan ayah akan berhenti memujanya.

Hanya saja, jauh didalam hatiku, aku ingin melihatnya lebih dipermalukan. Aku ingin melihatnya menderita. Melihatnya tak berdaya. Sehingga ia tidak akan berani lagi menginjakan kaki dirumah ini.

Jadi, dengan pikiran itu aku kembali menekuni novelku, membiarkan sepupuku, untuk kali ini, leluasa memandangi apa yang ingin ia lihat.

_Take a picture, Neji, it'll last longer._

Mencoba bersikap sesantai mungkin, aku mengikat rambutku dan kembali berpura-pura memusatkan perhatian pada novel yang tergeletak dimeja. Memposisikan tubuhku sebaik mungkin agar Neji bisa melihat payudaraku dengan lebih jelas.

Biasanya saat jeda iklan, Neji akan meneguk tehnya dengan khidmat. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan meraih snack yang terletak disampingku saat berita malam masih berlangsung. Mungkin agar bisa melihat payudaraku lebih jelas? Bisa kubayangkan pemandangan dari atas akan lebih bagus mengingat Neji berkali-kali mengambil snack yang berbeda padahal ia hanya mengkonsumsi teh saat malam.

Ini… menyenangkan.

Salah, tapi menyenangkan.

Dan aku tidak yakin sanggup berhenti.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tak ada siapapun dirumah ini selain pelayan saat aku bangun. Bagus, setidaknya aku bisa lebih leluasa menggeledah barang Neji. Pacarku punya setidaknya majalah dewasa yang isinya perempuan telanjang semua. Neji, sebagai lelaki, juga seharusnya punya. Itu sudah semacam _code_ lelaki kan?

Seperti dugaanku, kamarnya rapi. Meskipun sudah sering ditempati, Neji jarang memenuhi kamar ini dengan barang-barang. Tak seperti kamarku ataupun Hanabi, Neji terbiasa membatasi koleksi barangnya saat berkunjung. Lemari pakaiannya tak pernah penuh, rak buku hampir kosong, dan bawah ranjang bersih. Mungkin karena ia hanya beberapa hari tinggal disini, jadi ia merasa tak ada gunanya menimbun barang?

Ya, sekali lagi Neji membuktikan dirinya sebagai pria tua membosankan. Satu-satunya harapanku adalah laptop hitam diatas meja. Tapi benda itu tak bisa diharapkan mengingat Neji menerapkan sistem lock. Tiga kali salah memasukkan kata kunci, laptop itu akan langsung mati.

Sial.

Merasa sedikit putus asa, aku memilih mengganggu guru-chan, sigung peliharaan ayah. Binatang itu memang tidak ada imut-imutnya, tapi cukup membantu mengusir rasa bosan. Setidaknya sampai sore nanti. Saat Neji pulang. Aku selalu ingin tahu sampai dimana batas lelaki itu. Bukan berarti dia bisa berbuat banyak. Toh, dengan statusku sebagai putri kesayangan ayah, Neji tidak akan berani macam-macam.

.

.

Musim panas kali ini terasa lebih panas dari tahun lalu.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mandi karena udara yang lembab membuatku mudah kegerahan. Belum lagi nafsu makan yang menurun drastis. Biasanya aku suka makanan panas berempah seperti kare untuk makan malam, tapi di cuaca seperti ini, makanan itu hanya membuat perutku mual.

Yang paling kusuka dari musim panas hanyalah saat makan semangka yang disajikan dingin, makan ice cream sepuasnya dan melihat pesta kembang api. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan semua itu. Biasanya ayah akan pulang cepat agar kami bisa menonton kembang api, atau hanya duduk-duduk dihalaman sambil makan semangka. Tapi sekarang sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa sesantai itu. Ku dengar ada proyek baru yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Hanabi mungkin akan sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Sementara ibu tidak terlalu suka pergi keluar. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kaca.

Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bersenang-senang.

Teman-temanku lebih senang kerja sambilan atau pergi ke pantai. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa daya tarik pantai saat cuaca sepanas ini. Oke, kita memang bisa berenang atau beli es yang dijajakan dipinggir pantai, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menyegarkan. Malah tubuh kita akan terasa makin panas.

Jadi sepertinya aku akan terus mendekam dirumah sepanjang sisa musim ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu perbaikan AC selesai, dan hidupku akan kembali membahagiakan.

Sesaat sebelum pergi ke ruang makan, aku kembali memeriksa penampilanku. Rambut yang diikat sembarangan, kaus kebesaran dan _hot pants _hitam seharusnya sudah cukup. Tapi berhubung aku masih dalam misi, jadi dengan cepat kulepas bra merah yang ku pakai. Meskipun tidak terlalu kentara, putingku sedikit menonjol dibalik kaus longgar yang kupakai. Dan Neji akan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang tanggapan Hanabi, toh, dia tidak akan ikut makan malam hari ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Mayu yang menyeretnya untuk pesta piyama dirumahnya. Dan para pelayan sudah kusuruh pulang lebih awal.

Jadi bisa dipastikan, tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkan Neji malam ini.

Makanan sudah memenuhi meja dan tak kulihat seorang pelayanpun yang muncul. Sesuai dugaan. Tapi Neji tak terlihat dimanapun. Biasanya dialah orang paling tepat waktu di keluarga ini. Kemana dia? Aku yakin melihatnya pulang sekitar jam lima sore tadi.

Tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh, aku memutuskan makan lebih dulu. Untuk makan malam kali ini, aku sengaja meminta dibuatkan soumen. Mie dingin memang paling pas untuk cuaca panas seperti ini.

Neji muncul 15 menit kemudian. Rambutnya sedikit basah. Mungkin dia baru selesai mandi.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut menatap kursi yang biasa ditempati hanabi kosong.

"Hanabi menginap dirumah temannya dan aku menyuruh para pelayan pulang cepat."

"kenapa?"

"Ini musim panas, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang." jawabku sekenanya. Neji tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Dan aku tidak peduli. Sepupuku lebih menyebalkan saat ia perhatian.

Kami makan dalam diam, seperti biasa. Aku terkadang heran, dengan sifat yang saling bertolak belakang, bagaimana bisa kami jadi sepupu dekat? Satu keluarga?

Neji begitu…kaku. Dia tidak pernah berbuat nakal disekolah, selalu menjadi murid teladan. Dirumahpun, tingkahnya selalu sopan. Tak pernah membantah, hanya saat dijodohkan saja ia menolak, selebihnya Neji benar-benar anak baik. Pulang tepat waktu, tidak pernah keluar malam, dan tidak pernah terlibat kekacauan. Jika dipikirkan lagi, Neji benar-benar sangat teratur. Setiap tindakannya selalu terorganisir dengar baik. Benar-benar…membosankan.

"Apa ayahmu tahu kau minum bir?" tanyanya saat aku menuangkan bir dingin ke gelasku.

"Usiaku sudah 18 tahun, aku legal dan ayahku tahu itu."

"Apa dia tahu kau minum bir?" ulangnya lagi keras kepala. Ayahku memang tidak pernah melihatku minum-minum, tapi aku sudah 18 tahun! Aku boleh minum apapun yang ku suka!

Jadi, mengacuhkan tatapan tak suka dari lelaki itu, aku menenggak minumanku dengan cepat. Rasa pahit dan dingin menyerang tenggorokanku. Tapi disitulah kenikmatannya. Aku hendak menuang segelas lagi saat Neji menyentakan botol yang kupegang. Isinya tumpah membasahi bajuku.

"Sialan!"

Dengan kalut, aku meraih serbet dan mencoba membersihkan pakaianku. Tapi sia-sia, nodanya justru makin terlihat jelas. Sialnya lagi, baju yang basah membuatnya melekat dikulitku. Membentuk payudaraku dengan sempurna tanpa menutupi apapun. Putingku yang terkena bir dingin mengeras. Menonjol tanpa malu-malu dibalik kausku yang basah. Dan Neji melihat semua itu! Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera kekamar. Melepas pakaianku dan melemparnya dengan geram ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

Benar-benar malam menyebalkan!

.

.

Setelah kejadian semalam, hubungan kami semakin canggung.

Dulu, Neji biasa memaksakan diri mengobrol sebentar denganku ataupun Hanabi. Tapi sekarang, pria itu selalu bergegas pergi jika satu ruangan denganku. Dan kalau terpaksa bicara, ia akan bicara dengan sangat sopan. Apa masalahnya? Yang malu harusnya aku! Aku yang hampir telanjang di meja makan, bukan dia. Bajuku yang rusak, bukan bajunya. Tapi kenapa dia yang menghindariku? Seharusnya aku yang menghindari dia!

Dan sialnya, Neji tidak sedikitpun memahami konsep itu.

Hari keempat ia menginap, Neji memutuskan membawa pacarnya makan malam bersama. Atau itulah yang ia katakan. Maksudku, sebagai pria tua ia memang keren, tapi pacar? Please, semua orang juga tahu ia tidak pernah memilikinya.

Hyuuga Neji hanya setia pada pekerjaannya, dan jikapun ia menggandeng perempuan, perempuan itu hanya akan menjadi penghangat ranjang. Bukan kekasih, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

Paman tahu itu, ayah juga tahu, bahkan Hanabi yang usianya dibawah kami pun tahu itu!

Dan sekarang dia bersikeras bahwa wanita bergincu merah ini adalah pacarnya? Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan tidak cantik. Matanya yang besar, dagu lancip dan pipi tirus itu pasti hasil operasi plastik.

Aku heran, apa yang dilihat Neji dari wanita ini?

Hanabi yang duduk disampingku sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama, karena sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia terus mengamati wanita itu.

"Apa paman tahu tentang ini?" tanyanya tanpa sungkan. Ia bertingkah seolah tak peduli, tapi aku tahu dia masih mengamati wanita itu penuh minat.

"Hanabi, tidak sopan bicara seperti itu pada tamu." tegur Neji tegas, matanya menatapku sekilas sebelum beralih pada 'pacar'nya. "Dan ya, aku akan segera mengenalkan Hikari pada ayah."

"Yang tidak sopan itu; jika kau memberi harapan palsu padanya."

Dan aku tersedak dengan sukses.

Hanabi memang selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia acuh, tapi bukan berarti tidak peduli. Sejak kecil ia memang begitu. Yang jadi masalah hanyalah mulutnya. Ia bukan tipe suka omong besar, lebih ke tipe bicara jujur tanpa disaring. Apa yang diucapkannya memang tidak keliru, tapi tetap membuat lawan bicaranya sakit hati. Ayah bahkan sudah angkat tangan dengan mulut pedas putri bungsunya.

Biasanya aku tidak suka jika ia bertingkah seperti ini, tapi melihat wajah pucat tamu kami, aku langsung berubah pikiran. Hanabi itu…keren!

"Hanabi."

Suara Neji kembali memperingatkan adik sepupunya. Tapi tampaknya Hanabi sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara kulihat, Hikari mengusap bahu Neji pelan seolah sedang menenangkan pria itu.

Menenangkannya dari apa?

Ucapan Hanabi beralasan, dan Neji tahu itu.

.

.

Acara makan malam yang 'tenang' akhirnya berakhir juga. Itu cukup melegakan mengingat keberadaan orang asing dirumah selalu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Dan bicara tentang orang asing, Hikari sepertinya tidak berminat menghabiskan waktu dengan ku maupun Hanabi. Perempuan itu segera menggiring Neji menjauhi kami setelah selesai makan. Dugaanku, ia terlalu bersemangat sehingga tak sabar ingin segera menghangatkan ranjang Neji.

Dan hal itu memberiku sebuah ide.

Saat Hanabi sibuk di kamar, entah melakukan apa, aku segera mengambil ponselku dan segera menuju kamar Neji. Jika ayah tahu keponakannya yang membanggakan berbuat mesum disekitar putri-putrinya, ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat kemurkaan ayah. Hal itu pantas disaksikan. Tidak peduli Neji diusir dari rumah ini akibat kemurkaan itu.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, aku segera mengintip dilubang pintu, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi didalam. tapi kamar Neji terlalu gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dan anehnya, juga tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

Apa mungkin mereka sudah tidur? Di jam 9 malam?

Dengan perlahan, kuputar knop pintu dan mengintip ke dalam. Setelah yakin keadaan aman, aku menyelinap masuk.

Keadaan di kamar ini memang gelap, aku tidak tahu kenapa Neji tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya, tapi untungnya cahaya dari kamar mandi sedikit menolongku dalam melangkah. Bisa bahaya kalau aku sampai menyenggol barang-barang milik Neji.

Suara-suara aneh terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, dan dari celah pintu yang terbuka, aku mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

Disana, Neji tengah menekan tubuh telanjang wanita itu ke dinding. Tubuh mereka sama-sama basah. Lengan Neji yang kekar meremas bokong Hikari Sementara mereka berciuman dengan mulut terbuka.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Neji seliar ini.

Dengan pikiran semrawut, ku arahkan ponselku kearah dua sejoli yang masih sibuk saling mengumbar hawa nafsu itu.

Ayah akan mendapatkan gambar yang bagus malam ini.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Teriakan marah disertai gedoran keras mengagetkanku. Di hari sepagi ini, siapa yang kurang kerjaan membuat keributan?

Perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari siapa dan apa penyebab semua keributan diluar sana.

Ah…ayah pasti sudah melihat foto yang kukirim semalam. Hanya itu alasan kenapa Neji begitu kesal sampai berteriak seperti itu. Mungkin dia baru saja kena marah.

Wajah Neji tak pernah semenakutkan ini saat akhirnya aku membuka pintu. Tangannya dengan kasar mencekal lenganku dengan sikap mengancam, dan jarak diantara kami negitu dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya mengenai wajahku.

"Kau mengadukanku?!" tuduhnya, nada bicaranya terdengar seolah ia baru saja memergokiku menggorok leher seseorang.

"Kau yang cari masalah, bukan aku."

"Itu tidak bisa menjadi pembenaran untuk sikapmu!"

"Dan apa sikapmu bisa dibenarkan?"

Oke…tindakanku mungkin sedikit keterlaluan, tapi tingkah Neji lebih kelewatan! Dia seharusnya tahu rumah ini milikku. Aku yang menerapkan aturan saat ayah tidak dirumah. Akulah tuan rumah ini dan dia hanya menginap. Tidak lebih. Dia seharusnya lebih paham tentang itu, tapi tidak. dengan seenaknya dia membawa perempuan asing kerumah ini dan menidurinya! Dia pikir dia siapa?

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini." Cengkramannya dilenganku menguat. "Aku ingin kau menghapus semua foto yang kau ambil, atau..."

"Apa? Atau apa?" tantangku penuh percaya diri. Tampaknya Neji benar-benar harus diingatkan bahwa aku bukan lagi gadis kecil yang mudah digertak. "Kau tidak bisa mengancamku Neji. Aku yang memegang kelemahanmu, bukan sebaliknya."

Anehnya, Neji tidak gelagapan ataupun ketakutan. Ia justru tersenyum yang membuatku waspada.

"Percayalah, aku bisa."

Dan tiba tiba saja dia mendorongku hingga tersungkur ke lantai, lalu melangkah santai melewatiku yang merintih kesakitan menuju meja kecil disisi tempat tidur. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya sampai kulihat ia mengambil benda kecil keperakan yang…

"Jangan sentuh ponselku!" jeritku marah dan bangkit untuk segera menubruk pria jangkung itu. Dengan penuh dendam menjambak rambut gondrongnya sekalian.

"Kau…gadis kecil sialan." teriaknya dan berusaha melepas cengkramanku dirambutnya.

"Jangan panggil aku sialan, sialan!"

Aku kembali mengeratkan cengkramanku, tapi tak pernah ku duga ia akan menjatuhkan dirinya sehingga menimpaku. Tubuhku terasa remuk saat tubuh kami mendarat di ranjang. Aku meronta dan mencoba kembali menjambak rambut Neji, tapi pria itu jauh lebih cepat. Giliran tangannya yang mencengkram tanganku, menahannya diatas kepalaku.

Napas kami tersengal, diatas tempat tidur tubuh kami saling membelit, tapi yang lebih meresahkan adalah kedekatan tubuh kami.

"Aku jamin ayah akan tahu tentang ini saat ia kembali." bisikku penuh janji. Neji sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, matanya tetap menatapku dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Benar, ayahmu," gumamnya pelan, tangannya yang bebas melepas simpul dasinya. Aku kembali meronta dan menjerit marah saat dasi yang terlepas itu menyentuh pergelangan tanganku. Tapi Neji sama sekali tidak peduli, ia tetap mengikat kedua tanganku dengan erat di tiang ranjang, mengabaikan semua jeritan kemarahanku. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menatapku dengan penuh kepuasaan.

"Jika kau ingin ayahmu tahu, maka ia akan tahu."

Dan aku benar benar tercengang saat ia menarik kaus longgar yang kugunakan tidur hingga sebatas dada. Neji menggeleng menyadari aku lagi-lagi tidak memakai bra, dan ekspresi wajahnya saat kembali menatapku baru pertama kali kulihat.

"Pelacur kecil," rutuknya pelan.

Aku menggeliat kalap saat tangannya mengelus payudaraku, seringaiannya kian menakutkan saat tangannya dengan bebas melepas celana pendek yang kupakai. Buku-buku jarinya dengan sengaja disentuhkan ke kewanitaanku saat celana dalamku ditarik lepas dengan kasar.

Tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah keberadaan ponselku di antara kedua kakiku yang dipaksa terbuka lebar oleh pria itu dan jari-jarinya yang bermain disana.

"Ayahmu akan mendapat video yang mengesankan malam ini." ucapnya antusias, sementara dibawah sana, ibu jarinya menyentuh klitorisku dengan kasar.

"Neji…" panggilku dengan memelas. Jujur saja, perlakuan Neji saat ini benar-benar membuatku takut. "Hentikan, nggghhhh…ku mohon. A-aku tidak mau." pintaku terbata, jemarinya yang menyentuhku membuatku kesulitan mengatur napas. Tapi bukannya berhenti, Neji justru memasukan jarinya kedalam tubuhku. Dan tanpa mempedulikanku yang mulai menangis, ia menggerakkan jarinya dengan perlahan, keluar masuk sebelum kembali menambahkan jarinya untuk semakin menyiksaku.

"Kau yang memulai permainan ini Hinata, kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya."

Dan aku kembali berteriak nyaring saat jari ketiga Neji memenuhi tubuh bagian bawahku.

.

.

.

Author notes: okeeee, and… cut! ntar dilanjut saat kompiku kembali prima. tiba-tiba dia mendadak slow begini. nyebelin.

eh tapi eksplisit dilarang kan ya?

lanjutannya dilanjutin sendiri aja, deh #dihajar

-_- aku juga tidak tahu kenapa nulis fic ini #menatap langit. anggap aja pelepas stress...

dan terimakasih sudah membaca ^^ maaf kalo banyak typo


	2. Chapter 2

** Naughty Teased**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

PAIR: NEJIxHINA(RTN)

WARNING: AU,OOC

**JUST ADULT ONLY**

.

.

Chapter 2. Wildest

.

.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Lima hari yang lalu, aku memutuskan menggoda sepupuku hanya untuk melihat sampai dimana batas pengendalian diri lelaki itu.

Maksudku, Neji terlalu…terkendali. Mungkin karena faktor usia atau sudah bawaan sejak lahir, ia selalu tampak tenang dan akan bertindak sesuai apa yang diharapkan orang lain. Ia dewasa, dalam arti membosankan, kaku, mudah ditebak dan monoton. Ia selalu seperti itu. Dan ku pikir akan menyenangkan melihat wajahnya saat ia hilang kendali.

Tapi sekarang, saat itu benar-benar terjadi, Neji yang ku lihat saat ini sangat jauh dari yang kubayangkan.

Sosoknya yang ku kenal selama ini hilang, dan digantikan oleh orang yang benar-benar asing. Ia mungkin masih Neji, tapi tatapan dan senyumannya tak pernah terlihat semenakutkan ini.

Dari tempatku berbaring, lelaki itu tampak besar dan kasar. Jari-jarinya masih mengerjaiku dibawah sana. Cepat. Tak peduli aku mau atau tidak.

Tubuhku melengkung tak berdaya saat gerakan tangannya kian bertambah cepat, napasku berat, dan hanya wajah Neji yang ku lihat saat aku sampai dipuncak.

Ini benar-benar…memalukan.

Aku mungkin bukan lagi gadis polos, tapi menyadari bahwa orang yang memberiku kenikmatan adalah Neji membuat harga diriku berantakan. Dan fakta bahwa aku menyukai semua yang ia lakukan membuat keadaan dua kali lebih buruk.

Di tengah usahaku menenangkan diri setelah klimaks, Neji membungkukan tubuhnya dan melepas ikatan ditanganku. Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan telingaku saat ia berkata, "Jangan pernah menguji kesabaranku lagi."

Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli. Tubuhku lemas, dan yang kuinginkan hanyalah lelaki itu segera pergi.

Dan kemudian napasku kembali tercekat saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan hangat menyentuh kewanitaanku, mencoba masuk.

"Ti-tidak…"

Aku berusaha menolak, tapi Neji justru mencengkram pinggangku, menghentikan seluruh usahaku untuk bergerak. Dan dalam satu kali hentakan kasar, kejantanannya melesak masuk memenuhi tubuhku. Membuatku merasa sesak seketika. Pria ini benar-benar besar, dan aku perlu waktu untuk membiasakan diri.

Tapi Neji sama sekali tidak peduli. Pria itu terus bergerak. Merangsang seluruh sel dalam tubuhku. Membangkitkan kembali gairahku dengan cepat.

Jeritanku sama sekali tidak diacuhkan saat ia menggerakan tubuhnya kian cepat. Mendesak dirinya makin dalam.

Otakku tidak sanggup lagi berpikir.

Kulitku basah oleh keringat, napasku tersengal-sengal saat mencapai orgasme-ku yang kedua kalinya pagi ini, dan pria ini masih belum berhenti!

Ia tetap bergerak, menjelajahi seluruh tubuhku. Dan tangannya yang besar itu kembali menyentuh payudaraku, meremasnya kuat. Sedikit terkesiap saat ia mencubit putingku pelan.

Dan aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan lenguhan yang hampir keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat merasa gerakannya makin tak terkendali, aku tahu ia akan segera mencapai klimaks. Dengan cepat, aku mencengkram bahunya, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi sialnya, pria ini benar-benar kuat.

"Ti-tidak, Neji, jangan di dalam," pintaku putus asa, tanganku mencakar bahunya meminta perhatian. Aku memang pernah sex sebelumnya, tapi bukan berarti aku aman. Aku tidak pernah minum pil anti hamil seperti teman-temanku, bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak pernah bisa minum pil apapun. Pacarku tahu itu. Tapi Neji tidak. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia sempat pakai kondom atau tidak, dan aku tidak mau ambi resiko.

Tapi lagi-lagi Neji memilih waktu yang salah untuk jadi pria brengsek. Ia kembali mengacuhkanku. Tangannya meraih lututku, membukanya selebar mungkin sehingga ia leluasa bergerak. Dan ia memenuhi rahimku dengan benihnya tak lama kemudian. Tidak peduli aku aman atau tidak.

Aku benar-benar membenci pria ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika denyut nadi melambat dan otot-otot telah setengah responsif lagi, aku mendorong Neji menyingkir dari atas tubuhku. Tapi sekuat apapun aku mendorongnya, pria itu tetap tidak bergeming dan aku mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"Menyingkir dariku." Ucapan itu seharusnya terdengar tegas dan galak, tapi justru terdengar seperti rengekan manja. Dan aku benci terdengar lemah.

Neji yang sepertinya menyadari paru-paruku mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen memilih waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak. Tangannya menyelinap ke belakang punggungku, memelukku erat, dan membawaku berguling bersamanya sehingga kini posisiku berada diatas.

"Aku membencimu," bisikku penuh dendam. Tubuhku masih terasa lemas, tapi aku tidak mau bersentuhan dengan pria ini lebih lama. Tanganku sedikit kaku saat dipaksakan untuk bergerak, tapi perlahan akhirnya aku bisa duduk diatas tubuh lelaki itu. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa tubuh kami masih bersatu.

"Kau terlihat menyukaiku beberapa saat lalu." sahut Neji dengan santai. Tangannya mencengkram pinggangku, membuatku kesulitan untuk bergerak. "Bahkan kelihatannya kau sangat menyukaiku sekarang."

Laki-laki ini gila!

" Aku membencimu dan kau tahu itu."

"Buktikan," kata Neji dengan nada menantang. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhku agar bisa beranjak duduk, kemudian menempatkan kedua kakiku melingkari pinggangnya. Tangannya menekan punggungku sehingga tubuh kami kembali saling menempel. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup dengan keintiman kami.

Kengerianku makin menjadi saat merasakan tubuh Neji yang kembali mengeras berdenyut di dalam tubuhku.

"Buktikan kau membenciku." tantang pria itu lagi, wajahnya makin dekat, dan aku merasa panik karena tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tangannya di belakang punggungku bergerak turun dan meremas bokongku dengan gemas, tanpa sadar aku kembali mencengkram bahunya untuk menyeimbangkan posisiku agar tidak terjatuh.

Neji kembali mengecup bibirku sekilas. Perlahan, ia mulai memanduku bergerak naik turun diatas tubuhnya, dan aku yang masih lemas tidak melawan sama sekali.

Ia mengecup bibirku lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Dan saat ia kembali memandangku, ada rasa puas yang terlihat dimatanya.

"Apa kau sudah putus dari pacarmu?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan, tidak yakin dengan suaraku sendiri. Payudaraku menggesek dadanya seiring dengan gerakan tubuhku. Dan itu benar-benar siksaan tersendiri.

"Putuskan dia." perintahnya mutlak. Di hari biasa, aku pasti akan mendebatnya. Neji mungkin orang kepercayaan ayah, tapi dia bukan ayahku. Dia tidak berhak mengatur hidupku. Tapi saat ini, yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar dia bergerak lebih cepat…dan kasar.

"Ne-Neji…"

"Putuskan dia, dan akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau."

Dan aku tidak menolak tawarannya. Tubuhku bergerak sedikit terlalu antusias, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah merasakan sepenuhnya kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

Neji menciumku lagi, lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahku sebelum menjelajah masuk.

Dan lidah kami saling bersentuhan, membelit satu dengan yang lain. Napasku kian terengah saat lidah itu digantikan gigi yang menggigit ujung lidahku perlahan. Lidahku dihisap kuat dan aku tak sadar telah mengerang didalam mulut pria itu.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Yang ku tahu, saat Neji membaringkan tubuhku, aku tidak melawan sama sekali.

Mungkin…aku memang tidak membenci pria ini.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Tubuhku lemas, tanganku sakit, dan harga diriku hancur. Seharian ini aku hanya berbaring ditempat tidur memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, tentang Neji yang menggedor pintuku sambil marah-marah dan bagaimana ia menyentuhku dibawah sana. Aku mungkin tertidur sebentar saat pelayan membawakan makan siang. Lalu bepikir lagi. dan tertidur lagi. Tak heran kepalaku pusing saat bangun tadi.

Dan sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan.

Biasanya, sebesar apapun kekacauan yang kubuat, aku tidak pernah takut menunjukan wajahku dimuka umum. Tapi malam ini, rasa dingin merambati punggungku saat membayangkan akan kembali bertatap muka dengan Neji.

Apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu dengannya?

Apa yang harus kukatakan saat kami bertemu?

Perasaan gelisah ini baru pertama kali kurasakan. Dan itu membuatku resah.

Ini tidak bagus.

Sangat. Sangat tidak bagus.

Kepalaku masih terasa pusing saat pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Hanabi yang tanpa sungkan memasuki kamar seakan ini kamarnya sendiri. Kelihatannya ia baru pulang dari pantai, atau kolam renang umum. Rambutnya masih kelihatan basah dan kulit pucatnya sedikit terbakar sinar matahari. Tapi wajahnya yang tampak girang membuatku kembali murung.

Hanabi hanya berlaku ceria jika ada hal menarik yang terjadi. Dan biasanya 'hal' itu bukan sesuatu yang kusukai.

"Katakan," katanya dengan sorot mata tertarik. "Apa yang di katakan para pelayan benar?"

"Apanya?"

Saat ini aku tidak pura-pura bodoh, maksudku, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan para pelayan. Mereka bisa bicara apapun tentang apa saja, lagipula aku tidak pernah peduli apa yang dikatakan atau dipikirkan para pegawaiku. Tapi melihat cengiran Hanabi yang makin lebar membuatku was-was. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?

"Mereka bilang kau tidur dengan Neji," katanya dengan penuh kepuasan seakan itu hal yang sudah lama ia duga. Sementara aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu shock untuk membantah.

"Yah, bukan hal yang mengagetkan sebenarnya, mengingat Neji tampaknya menaruh minat padamu sejak kita masih kecil." lanjutnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku hanya terkejut ia baru sekarang mengambil tindakan. Lama juga."

Lalu senyuman yang menjengkelkan itu muncul lagi.

"Ayah sepertinya akan tahu, mengingat sepertinya semua penghuni rumah ini sudah tahu dan tidak berhenti membicarakannya."

Tidak.

"Mungkin akan ada pernikahan."

Tidak!

"Ah, dan paman katanya akan datang minggu ini."

Oh, tidak. Ini mengerikan.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Kenapa semua jadi kacau begini?

Aku hanya iseng!

Maksudku, aku memang sengaja merayu Neji, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah merencanakan tidur dengannya. Aku bahkan membenci pria itu. Dia merebut semua perhatian ayah yang seharusnya ditujukan padaku. Ia juga yang membuat ruang gerakku terbatas karena ayah lebih mempercayai pendapatnya daripada aku!

Dan sekarang…kami akan menikah?

Hell no!

Neji memang hebat diranjang, tapi menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya tidak pernah terbayangkan.

"Hanabi," panggilku dengan putus asa. "Tolong bunuh aku."

.

.

.

The end?

err…mungkin akan ada sekuel, biar gak terlalu ngegantung. tapi gak janji ya ^^

jaa.


End file.
